Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 20 - Brienne IV
Brienne IV ist das zwanzigste Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brienne von Tarth. Zusammenfassung Brienne von Tarth wird schwer verwundet von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner zu Lady Steinherz gebracht, um sich für ihre Verbrechen zu verantworten. Lady Steinherz entpuppt sich als Catelyn Tully und sie stellt Brienne vor die Wahl, entweder Jaime Lennister zu töten oder gehängt zu werden. Als sich Brienne dem Tod nähert, schreit sie ein letztes Wort hinaus. Synopsis Brienne erwacht in Gefangenschaft Brienne von Tarth kommt aus einer Ohnmacht langsam wieder zu sich und merkt, dass sie neben großen Schmerzen auch noch Fesseln an Armen und Beinen hat. Sie liegt wie ein Sack Hafer auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes. Sie fühlt, dass sie Fieber hat und dass ihr Gesicht geschwollen und irgendetwas in ihr gebrochen ist. Entfernt hört sie Podrick Payn nach ihr rufen, doch ihr fehlt die Kraft zu antworten, und dann verliert sie wieder das Bewusstsein. Sie träumt, sie sei wieder in Harrenhal in der Bärengrube, aber dieses Mal steht ihr Beißer gegenüber, nackt und mit nässenden Wunden im Gesicht. Sie fleht darum, dass man ihr Eidwahrer zuwerfe, aber all die Zuschauer reagieren nicht: Renly Baratheon, Dick Krabb, Catelyn Tully, Shagwell, Pyg und Timeon und auch die Leichen von den Bäumen vor dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Während Beißer sie zu fassen kriegt und ihr ins Gesicht beißt, schreit sie nach Jaime Lennister. Als sie erneut wach wird, ruft sie nach einem Maester, aber nur eine Mädchenstimme antwortet, dass es keinen Maester gebe, nur sie könne ihr ein wenig helfen. Zuerst denkt sie, es sei Sansa Stark, woraufhin eine Männerstimme lacht. Das Mädchen sagt, dass Brienne es nicht mehr weit schaffen werde, bevor sie stirbt, und der Mann antwortet, dass es nicht schade um sie sei, denn sie sei schließlich eine "Löwin". Sie hört auch einen weiteren Mann beten, aber es ist nicht Septon Meribald, und statt ihr bekannter Gebete sind es seltsame Worte von Nacht und Schrecken. Dann träumt sie wieder, diesmal von Renly, Dick Krabb und Vargo Hoat. Renly reitet vor ihr in einem düsteren Wald, und Blut rinnt aus seiner Kehle. Brienne fragt, wohin sie gebracht wird, aber keiner antwortet ihr. Brienne ruft Renly zu, dass sie ihn liebt, aber als er sich zu ihr umdreht, erkennt sie, dass es nicht Renly ist, denn das Gesicht ist finster. Ein Schatten bewegt sich, und Renlys kaltes Blut spritzt auf ihre Hände. Nach einer ganzen Weile halten sie schließlich an, und grobe Hände ziehen Brienne von dem Pferd herunter. Zehn oder zwölf Männer unterhalten sich leise in ihrer Nähe. Brienne sitzt an einen Baum gelehnt auf dem Boden. Brienne hört wieder die Mädchenstimme, die ihr starken Wein zu trinken gibt gegen die Schmerzen, aber selbst das tut weh. Zunächst will Brienne nur wenig zu sich nehmen, aber das Mädchen drängt sie mehr zu trinken, da sie einen gebrochenen Arm und mehrere gebrochene Rippen habe. Plötzlich erinnert sich Brienne an den Kampf mit Beißer und sie verfällt kurzzeitig in eine Panik, doch das Mädchen beruhigt sie: Gendry hat Beißer einen Speer in den Nacken gerammt. Brienne schaut sich das Mädchen genauer an. Es ist ausgehungert und dünn und sieht Weide Heddel sehr ähnlich, also müsste es ihre Schwester Jeyne Heddel sein, die neue Inhaberin vom Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Brienne bittet sie, sie loszubinden, aber Jeyne sagt, sie solle gefesselt bleiben. Gendry tritt hinzu und ergänzt, dass Brienne der Lady vorgeführt werden soll. Brienne begreift, dass sie zu Lady Steinherz gebracht werden soll. Wieder befällt sie Panik, denn ihr wird klar, dass Lady Steinherz die Männer vor dem Gasthaus gehenkt hat. Sie fragt nach Ser Hylo Hatz, Podrick, Meribald und Hund. Verwirrt schauen sich Jeyne und Gendry an und sagen ihr, dass sie den "Hund" getötet habe, dabei meinen sie allerdings Rorge mit dem Hundehelm Sandor Cleganes. Brienne versucht aufzustehen, doch dabei fällt sie wieder in Ohnmacht. In diesem Traum steht sie wieder im Gewisper in der Ruine von Klarenz Krabb, der riesig und zottelig auf einem Auerochsen sitzt. Der Ochse scharrt mit den Füßen, Brienne stellt erschrocken fest, dass ihre Schwertscheide leer ist und das Tier geht zum Angriff über. Brienne fleht um ihr Schwert, doch Klarenz schlägt ihr einfach den Kopf ab. Im nächsten Traum liegt sie mit ihrem Kopf im Schoß einer Person auf einem Boot. Um sie herum sind nur Schemen und verhüllte Ruder auf einem nebeligen Fluss. Brienne erwacht, als Jeyne ihr Zwiebelsuppe einflößen will. Sie bittet darum, mit Gendry sprechen zu dürfen, aber er ist inzwischen zum Gasthaus zurückgekehrt. Sie erkennt, dass einer der Männer einen gelben Mantel und Sandor Cleganes Helm trägt. Er erklärt Brienne, dass sie gehenkt werden soll, auch wenn Brienne ihn an Meribalds Gaben und das daraus resultierende Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft erinnert. Ein anderer Mann mit nur einem Auge bestätigt, dass das Gesetz seit der Roten Hochzeit nicht mehr viel gelte. Dann ziehen sie Brienne eine Lederhaube über den Kopf und die Reise geht weiter, wobei sie traurig wird und an ihren Vater Selwyn Tarth denken muss. Wieder fällt sie in einen Fiebertraum: diesmal ist sie zuhause in Dämmerhall und sie trägt ein Seidenkleid. Sie ist wieder zwölf Jahre alt und kommt sich genauso unbeholfen vor wie damals. Als ihr Verlobter Ronnet Connington durch die Tür tritt, kann sie kein Wort hervorbringen, aber stattdessen quillt ihr Blut aus dem Mund. Sie hat sich versehentlich die Zunge abgebissen und diese liegt nun zu Füßen des angeekelten Ritters. Ronnet wirft ihr die Rose hin und geht fort, und Brienne fleht in ihrem Traum Jaime an, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Thoros von Myr unterhält sich mit Brienne Sie erwacht auf einer Pritsche unter Schaffellen in einer Höhle. Sie trägt keine Rüstung mehr, sondern nur ein einfaches aber gewaschenes Wollkleid, und jemand hat ihren Arm geschient und ihr Gesicht verbunden. Brienne erhebt sich schwerfällig und ruft nach Jemandem. Ein alter Mann in einer zerschlissenen pink-weißen Robe, der auf einer weiteren Pritsche gelegen hat, setzt sich auf und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er eingeschlafen sei. Er fragt sie, ob sie etwas essen oder trinken wolle. Brienne bittet um ihr Schwert und ihre Rüstung und den Weg nach draußen, doch sie weiß, dass sie das nicht bekommen wird. Der Mann fragt, ob er ihre Stirn fühlen dürfe, und dann sagt er, ihr Fieber sei gesunken. Er erzählt ihr, dass Jeyne ihre Wunden verbunden hat, dass ihre Wunde im Gesicht aber sehr heftig sei, da Beißer ihre halbe Wange abgebissen habe. Brienne denkt an Ser Gutwinn und seine Worte, dass Kämpfen auch Wunden mit sich brächten, aber niemanls hatte sie mit solchen Wunden gerechnet, wie sie nun davongetragen hat. Brienne fragt, wieso sie ihre Wunden behandeln, wenn sie doch ohnehin gehenkt werden soll, und sie erhält als Antwort, dass das der Lohn dafür sei, dass sie beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg so mutig gewesen sei. Eigentlich sollte sich Zit in der Nähe des Gasthauses aufhalten und es bewachen, aber er hat sich von einer Finte des Blutigen Mummenschanz fortlocken lassen und musste dann auch noch einer Gruppe Rittern von Haus Frey ausweichen. Brienne hat mit ihrer Aktion vermutlich alle Menschen im Gasthaus gerettet und sich ihre Wunden ehrlich verdient. Brienne fragt den Mann, wer er ist, und er antwortet, dass er und die Seinen Königstreue ohne König seien und eine Bruderschaft ohne Banner, die gebrochen sei. Er weiß nicht, wohin sie als nächstes gehen werden, aber er weiß, dass die Straße vor ihnen dunkel sei. Brienne errät, dass der Mann Thoros von Myr sein muss, was er bestätigt. Er sagt außerdem, dass Lord Beric Dondarrions Feuer aus der Welt verschwunden sei und dass sie nun von etwas Düsterem angeführt werden. Als Brienne fragt, ob es Sandor Clegane sei, antwortet Thoros, dass dieser tot und begraben ist und dass Brienne einen Fiebertraum gehabt habe. Thoros geht ihr eine Schüssel Eintopf holen und erzählt ihr, was aus ihren Gefährten geworden ist. Septon Meribald wurde auf seinen Weg weitergeschickt, da er keine Gefahr darstellt, aber über Podrick und Ser Hylo werde ebenfalls Gericht gehalten werden. Brienne bittet um Gnade für Podrick, der nur ein Junge sei, aber Thoros erwidert, dass es in dieser Höhle keine Gnade gebe und Podrick erzählt habe, er sei der Knappe von Tyrion Lennister gewesen und habe in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser sogar schon jemanden getötet. Wenn es keine Gnade gebe, fordert Brienne wenigstens Gerechtigkeit, Thoros aber antwortet, dass sie mittlerweile allesamt zu Ungeheuern geworden seien. Brienne wird vor Lady Steinherz gebracht Als sich Männerstimmen nähern, erklärt Thoros, dass ihre Zeit nun vorüber sei. Vier Männer erscheinen, darunter Zit und Hans-im-Glück, und wollen sie zu Lady Steinherz bringen, die eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Schönmarkt gewesen ist, nun aber umgekehrt sei. Als Brienne Zit darauf anspricht, dass er Sandors Helm trägt, empört sich Thoros darüber, dass es frevelhaft sei, diese Helm zu tragen, doch Zit rechtfertigt sich damit, dass es guter Stahl sei. Brienne wird in eine andere große Höhle gebracht, die voller Geächteter ist, wovon Brienne nur Jeyne wiedererkennt.Auf der entgegengesetzten Seite nimmt eine verhüllte Frau in Grau eine Krone an einem Tisch in Augenschein.Vermutlich Robb Starks Krone. Die Geächteten werfen Brienne vor, den Lennisters zu dienen, und ein junger Nordmann legt Eidwahrer vor Lady Steinherz auf den Tisch. Lady Steinherz schaut nur auf den Knauf: den Löwenkopf mit den roten Rubinaugen. Thoros fügt Briennes Pergament von König Tommen Baratheon hinzu, das besagt, dass sie in seiner Angelegenheit unterwegs sei. Brienne startet den hoffnungslosen Versuch, ihnen zu erklären, dass Sansa und Arya Stark nicht mehr in Königsmund gewesen sind, als sie dort eintrafen, und dass Jaime sie entsandt hat, um nach Sansa zu suchen, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch die Geächteten werfen ihr vor, sie sie wolle sie zu Cersei Lennister bringen, damit sie getötet werden könne. Sie glauben nicht, dass Brienne ein so kostbares Schwert erhalte, wenn sie nicht für die Lennisters kämpfe, und sie glauben auch nicht, dass Jaime gegen den Willen seiner Schwester handele. Außerdem sei Podrick Tyrion Lennisters Knappe gewesen und Ser Hylo habe Lord Randyll Tarly gedient, alles spreche also gegen sie. Podrick und Ser Hylo werden nun hereingebracht. Ser Hylo wurde fürchterlich zugerichtet, sodass Podrick ihn stützen muss. Brienne sagt, dass die beiden nichts mit ihrer Suche zu tun hatten und fordert, sie gehen zu lassen, aber die Tatsache, dass die beiden den Lennisters gedient haben, genügt ihnen, um sie zu hängen. Ser Hylo sieht Brienne und versucht zu scherzen, indem er sagt, dass sie ihn besser geheiratet habe, als er um ihre Hand angehalten habe. Lady Steinherz sieht sich Briennes Dokument an und dann ihr Schwert Eidwahrer, bevor sie sich an den Hals packt und mit röchelnder, gebrochener und undeutlicher Stimme etwas sagt, das Brienne Harwin ihrübersetzt: sie fragt, welchen Namen Briennes Schwert trägt, und als Brienne erklärt, es trage den Namen "Eidwahrer", zischt Lady Steinherz und sagt, es sollte eher "Falscher Freund" heißen, da Brienne sie betrogen habe. Jetzt begreift Brienne, dass Lady Steinherz Catelyn Tully ist. Catelyn nimmt ihre Kapuze ab, damit Brienne ihr schrecklich entstelltes Gesicht sehen kann. Brienne kann es nicht begreifen und sie sagt, sie habe gehört, dass sie tot sei. Thoros erklärt Brienne, dass Catelyn tatsächlich von den Freys getötet worden sei und dass sie schon drei Tage tot war als sie sie am Trident fanden. Harwin habe Thoros damals angebettelt, sie wiederzubeleben, er aber wollte nicht, weil sie schon zu lang tot war. Beric tat es stattdessen selbst, und er übertrug seine Lebensflamme auf Catelyn mit einem Kuss, sodass sie erwachte und er starb. Brienne schwört, dass sie immer treu gewesen sei, aber Catelyn glaubt ihr nicht ohne einen Beweis. Sie will, dass alle sterben, die an der Ermordung ihres Sohnes beteiligt waren. Die Geächteten haben sich bereits um die Freys und die Boltons gekümmert, und nun verlangt sie von Brienne, dass sie Jaime Lennister tötet, von dem sie glaubt, dass er an dem Komplott beteiligt gewesen ist.Weil Lord Roose Bolton ihnen bei der Roten Hochzeit die besten Grüße von Jaime Lennister überbracht hat, als er Robb tötete‚ siehe: VI-Catelyn III. Brienne beteuert, dass Jaime sich tatsächlich geändert hat und nicht an der Roten Hochzeit beteiligt gewesen ist, aber Catelyn bleibt hart und fordert eine Entscheidung von Brienne, entweder Jaime zu töten oder gehenkt zu werden. Brienne weigert sich, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, und Catelyn befiehlt, sie zusammen mit Ser Hylo und Podrick zu erhängen. Sie werden nach draußen gebracht, wo es Morgen ist, und als die Schlinge sich um Briennes Hals zieht, während Podrick neben ihr stirbt, nimmt sie all ihre verbliebene Kraft und schreit ein letztes Wort. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brienne von Tarth Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 20